Processes for the manufacture of 2-KGA from D-sorbitol are known. For example, EP 0 518 136 A2 discloses a fermentation process utilizing a mixed microorganism culture, whereby D-sorbitol is oxidized to L-sorbose with a microorganism belonging to the genus Gluconobacter or Acetobacter, e.g., Glitcoitobacter suboxydans IFO 3291, and the L-sorbose is in turn converted to 2-KGA by fermentation with the microorganism strain DSM 4025, also known as Gluconobacter oxydans DSM 4025. In this process both microorganisms coexist in the fermentation medium during at least part of the entire cultivation period. It has been found, however, that the yield in the process disclosed in EP 0 518 136 A2 is unsatisfactory when the process is carried out in continuous manner.